


Spirit in the Sky

by GhostHost



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Fix it ending (sort of), He's a touch nervous meeting Peter's Mama, In the afterlife, So I finished it, Yondu's part just felt unfinished, validating Yondu as peter's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHost/pseuds/GhostHost
Summary: Yondu wasn't afraid of anything in life. In death, it turns out he's afraid of one thing, and that's encountering Peter's Mama.OrMeredith Quill has some words she wishes to share and Yondu's more than a little afraid they're not good ones. He's wrong.





	Spirit in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some feels…
> 
> Lol this was actually my warm up fic for today to get myself going. Ended up being the only thing I finished. Was reading a fic in a different fandom that inspired a thought that inspired this fic. (There was a lot of mental bridges to leap there.) Fun fact Mangalores are the bad alien grunts from The Fifth Element. 
> 
> Warnings: No warnings apply for this one. Just thought Yondu deserved a bit more of an ending than what he got.

He knows he’s dead.

That’s really about as far as things have gotten. Yondu reckons he hasn’t been dead long. He’s still piecing together a few things, like what happened and what is happening and what it is he’s currently seein’ cause he ain’t sure of none of it. 

There’s a lot of information floatin’ about his head but all of it’s weirdly out of reach. It’s there, just--blocked. By confusion, by general disorientation, but the fact that he’s standing in a field that’s got nice green grass under a clear blue sky and he sure as shit don’t feel dead. 

He’s a Ravager first and foremost, and it’s that training that kicks in when nothing else will. So he ignores (-- _ his own death, his regrets, that fucking maniac Ego, Kraglin and his kid- _ -) everything, and focuses on what planets he knows that have blue skies. 

It’s a lot of them, blue skies are a touch common.

So is green grass.

He eyes the field, looks at the tall trees that dot its edges. Reaches out to his arrow and frowns when it ain’t there. He starts a slow pat down as he turns, taking stock of himself as he continues looking for-- something. Anything. A clue, an idea, a thought--

All he gets are more trees and a blonde terran women.

His gaze jerks right back after it skates over her. She’s walking towards him, a thin thing with blonde hair billowing out behind her. Wearing a flowy dress and strappy sandals. She don’t look like much of a threat and Yondu doesn’t have to watch her long to know that if she’s got any kind of combat training she’s hidin’ it real well. Looks exactly like your everyday civvie. It don’t ease him none, he’s been around enough weird shit to stay alert. Especially considering he’s still pretty sure he’s dead. 

Well if he’s dead, then maybe she’s an angel and that thought causes a snort. She’s a pretty thing sure, looks good enough for a quick bang but an angel? Nah. If he is goin’ anywhere in the afterlife it is nowhere near anything remotely resembling a heaven. Maybe she’s been sent to tell him he’s goin’ to hell. Or some version of it. 

Huh. If she is here to do just that, maybe he can convince her to go for a quick bang. Might as well. He ain’t got anything else to lose. Not anymore.

Yondu waits for her with crossed arms and inappropriate thoughts, and it’s not until she’s close enough to him to get a look at familiar eyes that all thoughts stumble to a halt.  Because sonovabitch, stab and shoot him, those are  _ Peter’s eyes. _

Peter’s smile too. 

Yondu never feared judgement a day in his life. Finds it ironic that that’s the first thing he’s doing in his death but he ain’t dumb. He knows the rules o’ the universe and topping the list is to never mess with a carrier’s kid. Be it whatever gender, more often than not something that got preggers and popped out young will go to great lengths to preserve said young. Even the craziest, most violent species of life still took a great offence to someone else fuckin’ around with blood and that’s just what Yondu had done. 

Stolen a kid and kept him from his rightful blood. 

Nevermind that said blood was kookier than a Mangalores on a bender. Yondu didn’t know if she knew that. Maybe, since she knew who he was. She had too. Why else would she be here? But even if she does, it doesn’t change anything. 

He never shoulda stole Peter to begin with. 

She struts right up and Yondu holds her gaze. He ain’t flinched from nothin’ his whole life, he ain’t gonna run from this. If anything he deserves it--the judgement of the mama of his boy. He’s pretty sure he’s about to get ripped a new one and even surer he’s just gonna let her do it--she’s waited a while to have her say. He doesn’t even try to come up with a defense, he knows he was a piss poor parent. The only thing he got goin’ for him is that Pete’s real Pa would’ve either killed the kid or used him to destroy the universe and hell, neither happened, so that has to count for  _ sumthin. _

He’s prepared for it all. Yellin’, screamin’, slappin’, how dare yous, and the like. What he ain’t prepared for is for Meredith Quill to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you.” She says, her voice thick with gratitude and a Missouri accent.

Which was not at all what he expected. Not remotely.

“It--it ain’t nuthin’.” Yondu replies, more outta shock than anything. HIs eyes have popped wide, his minds screamin’ at him that this is a trap or wrong or something because the last thing she should be doing is thanking him-! 

Meredith steps back, just enough to cup his face with soft hands. “I couldn’t have asked for a better man to raise my boy.” She says and that gets a snort because she’s  _ definitely  _ wrong there. Before he can correct her though she continues--with a knowing smile and a look that strikes him of Peter. 

“Ego could have reached him, if he stayed on Earth. Could have won him over if he was raised by anyone else. You raised him right, and because of that,” She gives a blue cheek a gentle pat “he had the tools he needed to win.” 

“No offense Ma’am but it was all Pete.” Which is true. Peter even kept the stupid ball away from him and nevermind how that whole fiasco made him feel proud rather than pissed. “He’s your boy. Had your moral compass.” Because he sure as shit didn’t inherit Ego’s. Or Yondu’s for that matter--Peter had always been a touch softer than he shoulda been. 

Meredith steps away, still smiling. “He’s our boy.” She says, which drops the blue ex Captain’s jaw. 

_ Our _ boy.  _ Theirs.  _

Meredith--and Yondu’s. 

Yondu's never been so honored in his life. He doesn’t quite know what to say or do, but knows he should acknowledge. (Cause it’s one thing for him to claim Peter as a kid, another for Peter to acknowledge it, but somethin’ else entirely for the kids  _ Mama  _ to say it. Validate it.)  

“That he is.” He did not croak it out, nuh uh, he said it like a man.  There wasn’t a touch of emotion there, no sir! But Meredith is beaming anyways. She takes one step back, then another, then she’s turning around and leavin’ the way she came. 

“So what do I do now?” He calls after a moment because chucking emotions aside, he’s got questions and she’s the only person here. The information in his head is coming through though--finally, makin’ a bit more sense know that it’s had time to settle but he’s not gonna pass up the easy way to get info. 

Meredith looks over her shoulder, still smilin’. “That’s up to you to find out.” 

Then she’s gone, leaving Yondu alone. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He tells her, somehow knowing she’s listening. That if he really wanted to, he could find her. But he’s got other things to do, other places to explore--and an infinite time to do it. 

He follows the path Meredith took leisurely, whistling as he does so. The tune mindlessly turns to one of Peter’s songs, the words flittering through his mind. 

_ When I die and they lay me to rest. Gonna go to the place that's the best. When I lay me down to die.  _

_ Goin' up to the spirit in the sky. _


End file.
